Stalker
by dontrainonmyteenagedream
Summary: "Our dear Elphie had a psycho stalker and she won't do anything about it! Fiyero please make her do something!" Fiyero looked at the green girl. He couldn't help but feel a little protective over his new found friend. Fiyeraba


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I have been on a roll lately, trying to savor my summer vacation. :) Please enjoy. I don't really know if this is good or not, but what the hay!**

Galinda clasped her purse tightly in her hand as she ran out of her dorm room. She had woken up late and barely had enough time to put on a suitable amount of makeup. Letting out a huff, she narrowly avoided running into that annoying munchkin that always was around her. Why wouldn't he leave her alone?

"Miss Galinda! I know…" Boq tried to grab Galinda's arm.I

"Not now, Biq. I'm late!" Galinda continued to run as fast as possible in her heels. Galinda couldn't be late. That would just be horrible. Finally, she reached the door to the building she was looking for; she rushed in and settled in a chair in between Elphaba and Fiyero. "Whoa! I thought I was going to be late."

"It's just lunch, Glin. What's the big deal?" Elphaba shut the book she was focused on.

"It's not the lunch I was worried about. It's about what would people think if they found out I slept in so late. I have to be careful. I have to keep my reputation intact." Galinda tossed her hair and waved to people at the tables surrounding them. "Honestly Elphie, I thought I taught you better than that."

Fiyero took a drink of water before mocking, "Honestly Elphie, you should have known that if I show up to lunch at 11:05 instead of 11:00, people would hate me!"

Elphaba let out a cackle. "Oh, I'm sorry Galinda. I should have known the strict rules of society."

"If you two are done making fun of me, let's talk about something more exitifying! Elphie, did you tell Fiyero what happened?" Elphaba choked on a drink of coffee and glared at Galinda.

Fiyero looked at the pair questioningly. "No she didn't. What happened? Do I have to beat anyone up?"

Elphaba continued to glare before letting out a sigh. "It's no big deal. It was just one note. So, Galinda I really liked that dress you bought last week."

"You will not distract me. This is serious! What if something horrible happens?" Galinda widened her eyes and stuck out her lower lip.

"Will someone be willing to tell me what is going on?"

"Our dear Elphie had a psycho stalker and she won't do anything about it! Fiyero please make her do something!" Fiyero looked at the green girl. He couldn't help but feel a little protective over his new found friend.

"Elphaba, this is serious. I've heard of things like this happening and most of the time they end badly. What if they start going after you friends? At least let me see it." At her dramatic eye roll, Fiyero knew he had persuaded her when he brought Galinda into it. Elphaba had a soft spot for her first friend. Fiyero had a way of prodding at the things that mattered most to her. 2

"Fine. I'll let you look at it after lunch."

Galinda threw her arms around Fiyero and whispered in his ear. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if something bad happened."

Fiyero patted her on the back and glanced around suspiciously. He saw a few people staring at Galinda but no one looking at Elphaba more than normal. It amazed him that people were so judgmental about her skin even after all this time. It's not as if she had a say in her skin color. Fiyero thought that her skin tone was exotic. She fascinated him like no other. Everything about her was unique and interesting. . He could definitely see how someone would think she was pretty, but stalking her seemed a little extreme. He hoped that this was just Galinda over exaggerating, but something deep inside of Fiyero knew that something bad was going to happen. He just couldn't figure out what.

* * *

His pretty little green bean. No one else saw her as he did. He loved her, would do anything for her. This little stalking ploy would be her tipping point. She would realize how he cared about her like no other did and they would run away together and get married. Oh how he wished she would notice him. If only that stupid little blonde-haired person and the ridiculous prince would get out of his way. He could tell that she was content with her two minuscule friends, but he would give her so much more.

Why is the prince boy doing looking at her like that? He can't possibly want her. She's mine! No one else would ever get to look at her like that once she is in my arms. He doesn't care about her. All he wants is to party and slack off. He doesn't love her like I do. Nothing compares to how I feel about her. Oh, great. Now she's smiling at him. She's only supposed to stare at him with those big brown eyes. His hand curled around his water glass in rage, breaking the glass. Water spilled everywhere and the kitchen staff rushed out to clean up the mess. Apologizing profusely, he helped clean the glass up.

When the mess was gone and he sat back down to continue watching his love, she and her idiotic friends were gone. No mess left in their spots, almost as if they were never there. Letting out a growl, he stood up, storming out of the cafeteria in search for his love.

Fiyero lounged on Elphaba's bed, watching as the two girls searched for the mysterious stalker letter. Letting out a sigh, Fiyero felt content for the first time in a long while. This is what life was supposed to be like. Friends just hanging out on a Saturday afternoon, laughing and having a good time together. Fiyero felt a twinge of worry somewhere deep inside. He didn't know what he would do if anything bad came from that letter.

"Ah ha! I told you we left it in your draw." Galinda flounced over to the bed and plopped down at the foot of the bed. Elphaba sat awkwardly on the edge by Fiyero's head. He scooted to the side and pulled on her wrist to move her closer. Leaving his hand resting on hers, Fiyero took the paper from Galinda's grasp.

_Hello, my pretty. One day you will be mine, and only mine. Your ungrateful friends will be gone and then it will be just us. Be prepared, my love. It's any day now. - Your one and only love_

Fiyero eyebrows furrowed slightly. "This guy is insane, but it does sound serious. I don't think you should go anywhere alone."

Elphaba bristled. "I will not allow you two to treat me like some little kid! I can take care of myself."

Rubbing her arm, Fiyero sat up. "We both know that. It's just for precaution. We don't want you to get hurt."

Elphaba looked at her friends. Between Fiyero's pleading eyes and Galinda's pout, she couldn't help but soften at their concern. "Fine, I'll make sure to not be alone."

Galinda let out a strident shriek. "Oh, I just knew you would give in!"

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Elphaba opened the door slowly. "Hello, Miss Elphaba!"


End file.
